At the End of a Sword
by Person1417
Summary: A look at Ragnarock from a monsters side and the short tale of Kuma a wolf warrior. Look for second part, At the Other End of a Sword!


**At the End of a Sword**

**RATED TEEN FOR VIOLENCE**

**ALSO NO PARAGRAPHING SORRY**

**Prologue**

In the complex world of Ragnarok it is hard for so called monsters to wander freely. Unjustly us monsters are hunted down and slaughtered by "_valiant warriors."_ Our homes are invaded and destroyed as we cower in the corner trying to defend ourselves as best we can. Yet our pleas fall upon deaf ears. As for bonus torture we are locked in jail sells and our claimed by insanity or by a warrior that couldn't behave in town. This is the lives of us monsters. Now as I come to face death at the hand of a murderer, disguising him self a great warrior facing evils as I am backed against a wall. I think about the events leading to this. This is my story of tragic events that happened in Ragnarok.

**Events**

I can start this woe some tale with my name. My name is Kuma and I am a Kobold. I live in tribes and we try to avoid humans and all of the treacherous deeds they do. I am not a higher up in my tribe but am aware of most of what my tribe does. Confrontation with humans is not allowed unless humans are attacking our people will we be allowed to come close to humans. We must only attack in defense. This was normally acnolaged but sometimes _accidents_ will occur and a human or tribe member will end up dead. Well anyway, our tribe was going though troubled times. We needed food and we were slowly starving. Human confrontation laws were running looser than ever and humans that wandered close to our area were normally mugged, not killed just mugged. Well my buddy, Chibo, and his family were suffering worse than most and were planning on the unthinkable. He told me his plan this sounded smart yet crazy. He had noticed that the swordsmen association in Pontera had got a large supply of food and he planned to go in and steal food for his family. He had disappeared for 4 days before a note carried by a poring was given saying that Chibo was locked in a cage at the swordsmen association wounded but alive. I knew I had to help him so I grabbed my ax in case I needed defense against the treacherous humans. My journey was simple because but long, a 2 day trip on foot for me.

**Rescue**

When I finally reached the swordsman association I entered as silently as I could, with my ax slung across my back. I immediately saw Chibo out in the open like a common pet. He had blood matted fur and was laying in a small, filthy barred cage as people who came in would poke at him with sharp sticks for their enjoyment. I sneaked as quietly as possible in the shadows and finally reached Chibo's cage and pulled the cage to the floor and began to fiddle with the lock trying to open the cage to get Chibo out. The lock became to seem impossible to figure out so I used the next best thing, brute force. I unslung my ax and viciously hacked at the lock until I broke though. This had caused much noise and all were aware of by bold rescue and attacked me to cage me up too. A young, swordsmen ran at us swinging a sword that seemed to be too heavy for him to wield. I wanted to live but I did not want to claim innocent lives so I warded off his attacks instead of quickly slaying him. He tired out quickly and I noticed that all of his armor was green with an emblem of an arrow crossing over a bone dripping with blood. This was most likely a family emblem to represent his family blood line. As he stood there panting I looked over to see Chibo hacking and coughing up blood most likely from being beaten by a cane to have his spirit broken and by the look of his eyes there was not much life left. Little did I know that by trying to tend to Chibo's suffering I had let my guard down and the young green swordsmen found an opening a swung his sword at me and Chibo. _Swoosh!_ My stomach was sliced open horizontally just enough to have blood pour from my wound and I looked over at Chibo who screeched in pain as I saw the sword that still stuck in him as his arm fall to the ground with a splat. My rage and pain were tremendous and I lost all of my compassion for the now shaking young green warrior. With one swing of my ax I had ended his life by slicing his head vertically in half. The young green swordsman did not move did not fall, he merely stood there with his head split in two. After what seemed like a nightmarish eternity he stood up straight and took several shaking steps backwards. His arms then went limp as he fell to his knees then as a little blood squirted several times upward he fell to the ground as a puddle of blood formed from his head spewing out blood. I felt as if I was going insane as my compassion for the living came back to me I dropped my ax in astonishment and felt dazed. Time seemed to stand still in a silent haze as I had looked over the past few minutes that have just passed. Coughing had interrupted the silence and I knew I had to get Chibo back to the village. As we started our journey Chibo had much trouble walking we fell on slopes and barley crawled over hills and mountains. We journeyed for Three days and on that third day every second my body grew heavier and heavier. Finally Chibo and I collapsed. Within seconds Chibo died and death felt immanent for me.

**Legacy**

As I lay in the grass I reflected on all that had transpired and I think about what I shall do. Then I noticed that a poring was bouncing along. I called to him. When the poring came he noticed Chibo's and my condition and asked what he could get to help me. I pleaded for him to stay and me and this poring sat and talked for one day and I told him of the troubles of me, Chibo, and my tribe. I told him to pass on the story of what had happened on these past days and my thoughts of humans and creatures. He agreed to my request of spreading this tale and so I gave him my ax and told him to start at my tribe and tell this tale of my misery and spread this tale to the world. So this poring with a special ax set off to tell my tale to the world and as I drew my final breaths he told me his name… Kazi…

**Please Review**


End file.
